Pregnant at 15
by Izzy1
Summary: Heero does the unthinkable.
1. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
By Izzy  
Part One  
Rated PG-13  
Email: prncssprsfne@yahoo.com  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Yeah, yeah I know I should be working on Driven by Revenge. The truth is I got three more parts done, they just have to be edited. And this popped into my head and I just had to write it done. Well, it's 4 am. I guess I better get this done fast. My little brother might wake up.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, please submit your HYxRP fics as text attachments to prncssprsfne@yahoo.com. I'm making a site for the couple and the page looks barren with only two fics posted right now. Thanks a lot everyone.  
  
"We must all meet our moment of truth." ~Guru  
  
*~*~*~*  
Relena woke up naked in a bed, blood all around her. She looked over and saw Heero sleeping, naked as well. Her shirt was lying on the floor, but it was torn. Easing herself out of the bed, she grabbed her pants off the ground and slipped them on. Relena ripped open one of Heero's drawers and grabbed the first shirt she saw, pulling it over her head.  
  
As Relena slowly opened the door, it creaked and she looked back at Heero. He stirred but didn't wake. Shutting the door behind her, she quickly shuffled down the stairs only to meet four pairs of concerned, sad and sleep-less eyes at the bottom. Relena gripped the banister for support, recalling the night's events: Heero was drunk and had raped her. The other pilots tried to help her, but to no avail. Tears streamed down Relena's face at the thought. How could he have done this to her? Even killing her wouldn't have caused this much pain.  
  
Quatre walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms. She cried freely into his shoulder and after a while, her tears slowly subsided. Wufei, the least likely of the pilots, spoke. "Relena ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry I was weak." Pain crossed his face. Relena gulped and nodded. It was her way of telling him 'thank you for trying.'  
  
Duo looked up. "Come on. Your brother is not going to believe that's the shirt that you wore last night. I'm bringing you to Hilde's to see if she has something like it."  
  
Half an hour later:  
  
Relena was wearing a shirt similar to the one she wore on the previous night. With Hilde's help, they came up with a story to tell Milliardo and Noin. Hilde was very kind to Relena, listening closely and comforting her by sitting with her the whole time with her arm around Relena's shoulders.  
  
"I just can't believe Heero would do something like this even though he was drunk! Especially to Relena, of all people!" Relena simply shook her head at Hilde's comment.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into him," Trowa added.  
  
"We'll deal with him later," Quatre replied, anger tinting his blue eyes. This was something new and unheard of between the pilots. Quatre usually was calm and collected, but Relena was his best friend and Heero had crossed the line.  
  
"Now, Relena, you stayed the night because ..." Wufei edged on.  
  
"Duo was drunk and I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anybody," Relena finished. Then, "Duo, are you sure? I mean, my brother might come after you with a shot gun, knowing him." Relena seemed truly concerned.  
  
Duo smiled. Relena was always thinking about others. "Don't worry about me, Miss Relena. Look, this is just my way of saying 'I'm sorry'."  
  
Relena's brow furrowed. "But I already know that! I don't need you to show me!"  
  
Quatre interrupted. "Miss Relena, let him do this for you. You have better things to worry about, like a doctor's appointment."  
  
Relena frowned. "What do you mean?" She was truly confused. Why would she need a doctor's appointment?  
  
Hilde answered for him. "Honey, there's is a possibility that Heero has an STD ... and there's always the fact that you might be pregnant."  
  
Relena's thoughts were in a flurry. *PREGNANT?!? I can't be pregnant. I mean, I was RAPED. You can't get pregnant from being raped ... can you?* Relena's thoughts were cut short by Hilde's voice.  
  
"I'll make an appointment and take you tomorrow. Sound good to you, Relena?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE HOMELESS LITTLE CHILDREN IN THE WORLD, PLEASE REVIEW. O.O' Sorry. It's four. You know how it is.  
  
Again, send all HYxRP fics (if you'll let me host them) as a text attachment to prncssprsfne@yahoo.com. Thank you. And ...  
  
PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW ME!!!!!!! ... Gomen nasai. O.O' Sorry. Ja!  
Izzy-chan  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
**Part Two**  
**By Izzy  
Rated G  
Email: [prncssprsfne@yahoo.com][1]

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part and my note. I appreciate your comments.

All standard disclaimers apply. You know, the characters do not belong to me.

"Our greatest glory in life is rising each time we fall."~Anonymous

*~*~*~*

As Hilde had promised, she did bring Relena to the doctor's the next day for a check-up. They were riding in Hilde's car though, so that even her chauffeur didn't know where they were going.

"So, Relena ... Can I ask you a question?" Hilde glanced over at the girl who was staring out the window with a sad look on her face. "Relena? RELENA!"

The blonde girl jumped in her seat at the loud sound. "Yes? What do you need, Hilde?"

"Can I ask you something?" Hilde asked ... again.

"Sure, whatever you ..." Relena trailed off, lost in her own little world again.

"Why ... why aren't you afriad of the other guys? If I remember correctly, aren't ... rape victims supposed to be afraid of guys or any touch for that matter?"

Relena thought about the question for a while. "I guess I should be acting like the damsel in distress now more than ever. But ... I trust the guys. I've known them for so long. And they even tried to help me." Relena gulped. "I'm not as naive now, though. I don't trust as easily ... and Heero shattered his vase of trust already. I know it was the alcohol, but ... I don't know, I just can't help feeling betrayed ... hurt." She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

Hilde put on a small frown. *God, Relena ...*

*~*~*~*

"Well ... here we are." Hilde opened the door and stepped out. She waited for Relena to get out ... and waited ... and waited ... and waited. She was tired of waited and walked over to Relena's side and pulled the door open. "Come on, Relena, you've got an appointment. The doctor's not going to wait for you."

Relena got up and Hilde closed the door after her. As they walked towards the huge white building, Relena couldn't help but feel a strange sense of insecurity.

They entered the lobby and Relena took a seat on one of the blue plastic chairs while Hilde walked over to the secretary in the middle of the room. She could hear Hilde talking, but it sounded so far away ...

She began to have flashbacks of the very night ... Heero wouldn't stop. He couldn't, no wouldn't, hear her crying for him to back off-Relena shook the thought off. She wouldn't think of that right now. She had a doctor's appointment to get to. She looked up and saw Hilde motion with her head to follow her.

They went down the hall to a green door and a middle-aged looking woman greeted them. "Hello! My name is Dr. Silverman. I'll be doing your check-up today," she looked down at her clipboard, "Miss Darlain." Hilde had signed her up using her adopted name so that it would be harder to track down this file. "Come on in."

Relena followed her into the room. "Don't worry, Relena. Everything's gonna be fine," Hilde called after her, then turned and walked back to the waiting room.

Relena was seated on a light blue, uncomfortably padded table. It was so that she could check out her breathing and anything else she needed. Relena was a little concerned about their policy. "Can I ask you about the checkup?"

"Well, I can tell you that it will be kept completely secret. No one else will know what goes on in this room. It's between you and me ... and whom ever does your next checkup. Only doctors and nurses and other certified officials will be able to see it." Relena nodded, understanding ...

*~*~*~*

Half an hour later:

The check-up was done and Dr. Silverman was seeing Relena out. "The results should be done in about a week. I'll give you a call and ask you to come down so that we can discuss them in person. Take care of yourself, Relena."

*~*~*~*

Well, that's it. I got a review saying that Relena's actions were unbelievable so the conversation at the beginning is to explain them. I hope this makes up for it.

Now ... FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE POOR, HOMELESS, STARVING AND DEFENSELESS LITTLE CHILDREN IN THE WORLD, review me. O.O' Sorry.

Now, I'm making an HYxRP site, so if you have any fics or pics of them, please send them as an attachment to [prncssprsfne@yahoo.com][1]. Ja! ~Izzy-chan

   [1]: mailto:prncssprsfne@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
**Part Three  
By Izzy  
Rated PG

All standard disclaimers apply. You know, they don't belong to me.

*~*~*~*

It was a week after the check-up and Relena was on end. Everything was making her nervous and she wasn't jumpy around everybody. She had barely spoken to anyone since then.

She sat down on a cushioned chair in her room when suddenly the phone rang. She jumped and the chair fell over. She grabbed the phone off the hook and said gruffly into the speaker, "Yes?"

"Miss Darlain? This is Dr. Silverman. Your test results have come in," a serious voice spoke up on the other end.

"And?" Relena asked, as tense as ever.

"Miss Darlain, it would be better not to discuss this over the phone. Could you please come in and see me at ... 4:30? I can explain everything to you then."

Relena's face became dark. "Is there something wrong Dr. Silverman?"

"I just think it would be better to talk about this in person. Good day, Miss Darlain." And with that, Dr. Silverman hung up the phone.

As soon as Relena set the phone down on its hook, it rang again and Relena nearly jumped out of her skin. She yanked the phone back up. "What?" she cried.

"Rel, calm down, it's only me, Hilde. It's been a week. Have you heard from Dr. S since then?"

*I really don't want her to know, do I?* Relena thought to herself. Then, she made her decision. *I hope I don't have to regret this ...* "No, actually, I haven't. I'm still waiting, as anxious as ever."

Relena couldn't tell that Hilde frowned. "Well, you'll give me a call when she does, yes?"

"Sure, whatever." Relena glanced at the clock which now read '4:00.' "Look, Hilde I've got to go. I've got a scheduled appointment with somebody at 4:30 and I haven't even taken a shower yet. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Relena. Be sure to call back."

"Bye, Hilde." Relena hung up the phone and pulled a blouse and black pair of slacks out of her closet.

*~*~*~*

Relena was in the same room as the one when she had her check-up. "Well, Miss Darlain," Dr. Silverman began, "I'm happy to inform you that you do not have any implications of an STD." Relena let out a sigh of relief. "But-"

"But what?" Relena interrupted the woman before her. Dr. Silverman raised an eyebrow. "Please continue."

Dr. Silverman gulped. *If she was worried about a 'but' how in God's name am I going to tell this to her?* Steeling back all fear, she continued. "But, Relena, I'm positive that you're pregnant." Relena's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over.

*~*~*~*

Relena awoke to a nurse fanning her with a piece of paper. She was all groggy and the room was spinning around her. When she finally came into focus, the nurse left and she made out Dr. Silverman who was standing before her.

"There must be a mistake. I can't be **pregnant**! I mean, I'm only fifteen!" Dr. Silverman looked at Relena sadly.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry. But we conducted the test several times and yes, dear, you are, in fact, pregnant."

"But, but ..." Relena stuttered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Things like this couldn't happen to **her**!

"Listen, there are several options. One, you can have an abortion," Dr. Silverman began listing them with her fingers.

"Well, that's simply out of the question. How can a pacifist murder a human being? And the fact that they're not born yet is not going to be a factor," Relena said firmly.

"There's adoption," Dr. Silverman continued, sticking out another finger.

Relena bit her bottom lip. "But then the whole world will know that I'm pregnant at fifteen."

"Well then, the only other option left is to keep the child," Dr. Silverman stated simply, "and I don't want to hear a comment about this. This is out of my hands. Make your decision wisely Miss Darlain."

*~*~*~*

Whelpers, that's it for this chapter! What does Relena do?!? I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait for the next part. *laughs evilly*

And oh yeah, I haven't done this yet-FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE SICK, HOMELESS, STARVING AND DEFENSELESS LITTLE CHILDREN OUT IN THE WORLD REVIEW ME. O.O' Gomen nasai. Very sorry. Ja! Izzy-chan


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
**Part Four  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13

Must start writing ... Fic fresh in Izzy-chan's head ... Argh!!!!! Gomen nasai. O.O' Oh well. All standard disclaimers apply. Please R&R. If you saw what I did in my note, I think it would not be wise to flame me (I wrote the person's name and comment. Then I put them in their place. Do you wish to suffer on-line humiliation? That's what I thought.) Now be nice. This is my first epic fic. And oh-I put in a little humor at the beginning to lighten the mood. Let's just say I'm more than a little pissed at Yuy myself.  
  
"For I am more than a conqueror." ~Romans 8:37  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to huddle up in a corner and stay there forever. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she whispered to the empty room. She closed her eyes and one lone tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Relena had to be strong, and to do that, she spoke out loud to the room to keep her confidence. "As much as I want an abortion, I can't do that, even though Heero is a major asshole."  
  
[Izzy-chan, using her fanfic authoress powers, zaps herself into the fic.] "Are you sure? Cause I mean, here's a gun and all you gotta do, honey, is point it riiiights between Yuy's eyes, pull the trigger and-BAM!-Heero Yuy road kill!" [Relena doesn't notice that Izzy-chan's there and Izzy-chan shrugs and zaps herself out of the fic.]  
  
Relena stayed silent for a long time. "Well, I guess the only option left is to tell him."  
  
[Izzy-chan slaps hands to forehead. "NO! Don't tell him! Don't tell him! Make him suffer!"]  
  
"Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll tell him," Relena said aloud, confirming her decision.  
  
["NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! God damn you Relena! What the hell is wrong with you? Your kid is gonna be a bastard-I mean illegitimate! Arg!!!] (AN: Just my multiple personalities kickin' in...)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sometime around 7:00 pm:  
  
Relena had on a long sleeved shirt and pair of pants as well as a jacket. It was warm but she was going to see Heero and the thought of just TALKING to him gave her the chills. She took her time in walking down the stairs, wanting to put this off for as long as possible.  
  
As she walked to the front door, she saw her brother and Noin. She gave them both a kiss and headed for the door. Milliardo's brow furrowed.  
  
"What was that for?" She didn't answer, excpet she kept on walking to the door. "And where are you going without any guards?!?" Noin grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let her go. I have a feeling that what's she's doing right now is very important." (AN: Noin just knows everything.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It took Relena a good half-hour's walk to get to their house. It normally would take only ten minutes, but she was walking so slow a turtle could've beaten her there. She was very scared and felt like at any moment someone was going to jump at her from the shadows.  
  
She knocked on the door, a feel of dread rising in her stomach. Quatre answered it and when he saw her, he took her by the arm and led her to a side of the house. "Relena? What are you doing here? It would be best if you stayed away." Relena had a sad look on her face, which had become common the last few days.  
  
"I need to speak to Heero," she said, stubbornly, surprising Quatre.  
  
"But-"  
  
Relena cut him off. "But nothing. I am going to talk to him if it's the last thing I do-alone. I need to get this off my chest right now-today. And nothing is going to stand in my way, not even you." Quatre could see the fury in her eyes. She truly was a strong woman to have been a rape victim and still have her wits about her.  
  
Gulping, Quatre brought her into the house and to the living room. The guys were sitting there, silent, most sending death glares Heero's way who didn't seem to notice them. "Heero? Relena's here to talk to you."  
  
He looked up from what he was doing and sent HIS patented death glare her way. "Go. Away. Relena." His voice was so cold.  
  
Duo smirked. "Heero, you're a lucky guy if she still wants to talk to you."  
  
"I have something very important to speak with you about." Relena was set on this.  
  
"I SAID-I don't want to talk to you," Heero almost yelled at her.  
  
Relena frowned and tried one more time, rushing her words to get them all in. "It's really important. You have to listen to me. You just have to!" This time Heero whipped out his gun and pointed it at her face.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Relena broke into tears and ran out of the house. She could hear Quatre calling after her to come back but she ignored him. She was scared of everything all around her ... so she ran faster. All the way home. All the way up the stairs. All the way into her room. And all the way to her bed. There she collapsed and sobbed into her pillow. Something had to be done and she knew exactly what.

*~*~*~*

Relena had run out of the house in tears. Quatre followed her to the door. "Relena! Come back! I'm sure he'll listen!" However Relena didn't answer back and just kept on running. Quatre stayed at the door watching her until she disappeared from sight. Slowly and sadly, Quatre shut the door and turned back in time to see Wufei walk over and punch Heero squarely on the jaw.

His eyes blazing, Heero turned his face back to Wufei. "What the hell was that for?!?"

Wufei glared at him. "Have you no justice at all? This is the second time this has happened. You were lucky we didn't beat the shit out of you the first time. She is just a weak woman who has done no fault upon you at all!"

"She asked for it," Heero replied stubbornly. He got up to leave the room, but Duo grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him back into his chair.

Again, Heero got up and Duo pulled out a gun on him. "Sit down, Heero, if you know what's good for you." Heero continued to leave and Duo put the gun away, not wanting to shoot him. Instead, he punched him in the stomach. Heero doubled over in pain. (AN: use your imagination.) "You better be glad we won't do much else. We don't want to stoop to your level. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Duo shook his head at his former best friend and stomped out of the room and upstairs.

Trowa stayed silent through the whole exchange. He was so ashamed to be associated with such a person.

Quatre, usually calm and collected, glared at Heero. "If you ever, EVER, do such a thing again to Relena, I will kill you myself." And with that he walked out of the room.

*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooh. Quatre's a more than a little pissed. What do you think Relena means? Is Rellie gonna have an abortion? Is she gonna tell somebody? Well, you're just gonna have to wait to find out. Ha ha ha. So there.  
Everybody go visit my new homepage: [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/][1] and submit more stuff and sign the frigging guestbook! Only Chelsea has so far!  
Izzy-chan

   [1]: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/



	5. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
**Part 5  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
Email: prncssprsfne@yahoo.com

All standard disclaimers apply.

"If no one listens, will you continue to play?" ~Cellist  
  
Now, everyone, go read Sagittarius girl's fic. It rocks. I think it's called It Hurts More If He Had Killed Me or something of the sort. She's a talented author with great potential. Review her, and yes, review me for all the little children out there.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena had no idea what to do. Heero absolutely refused to talk to her. An abortion was not an option, and still, she couldn't keep the baby with her position. The whole world would know she was pregnant, and the whole media would jump on the story, probably dubbing her a 'slut queen.'  
  
She wasn't ready for this. A fifteen year old girl shouldn't be pregnant in the first place. *God damn you Heero for doing this to me. I hope you rot in the deepest recesses of Hell for this.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day:  
  
Relena switched on her PC and focused the camera on her face. Claring her throat one last time and steeling back all fear, she hit the record button:  
  
"To the people of my country:  
I would like to inform you of my resignation. I will handing my position over to my brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. Do not be confused. I am doing this because I have run into a personal problem and I feel that I cannot rule like this. Please understand and continue on with your peaceful ways. You will always be in my heart.  
Do not forget me,  
Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Inserting a floppy disk, she saved the file and labeled it, "Please play for the public." Then she created a new file. This would be the hard part. In this, she would have to say goodbye to her friends:  
  
"I guess you've heard about my resignation. Most of you know why, and if you do, please do not tell anybody else.  
  
"To Milliardo: I would like to thank you for being there for me. You were more like a father than a brother, always so protective. I didn't know why before, but now I do and I thank you for it.  
  
"To Lt. Noin: Thank you for being my friend. You have protected me so many times and I have always hoped to return the favor, knowing that I never could.  
  
"To Quatre: Thank you for being a best friend. I haven't had many true friends in my life and I consider you my truest.  
  
"To Trowa: Thank you for being my listening ear. You are my greatest confidant and I respect you for that.  
  
"To Duo: Thank you for bringing more laughter into my politically-run life. You are a pleasure to have around and always seem to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"To Wufei: Thank you for making me strive harder. You always appeared to never have liked me, but now I know that you were just testing me. Thank you.  
  
"To Pagan: You have been with me through thick and thin ever since I was a little girl. I consider you part of the family and I thank you for just being you.  
  
"To Hilde: Thank you for everything; being a friend, helping me when times were bad and helping me schedule that appointment. You know what I mean.  
  
"To Heero: What can I say? Thank you for always rejecting me and fucking up my life. That's probably the most I can say to you. I hope you had fun because I certainly didn't.  
  
"Goodbye everybody. Don't try to find me, I've made sure that it would be nearly impossible and now I just wish to live at peace. Milliardo, please carry on the Peacecraft name, I beg of you, and take the thrown. I wish you all the best." Relena looked down and closed her eyes. "Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Short, ne? I didn't have much to put in this chapter so there you have it. Relena's going berzerko and resigns. hehe. Now, it took me ONE WEEK (so very very long, ne? hehe) and I've gotten my page up. [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/][1]Go visit it.  
NOW, FOR ALL THE POOR, STARVING, HOMELESS AND ABANDONED LITTLE CHILDREN OUT THERE, REVIEW ME!!! AND REVIEW SAGITTARIUS GIRL TOO! I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Ja ne!  
Izzy-chan

   [1]: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
****Part Six  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13**

All standard disclaimers apply. Everybody, look, in response to a review, no, Heero doesn't think anything. He's a vegetable. hehe. That's your part. Make it up yourself.  
  
~No bird soars too high, if he soars with his own wings.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena had called Sally to help her find a new life of her own, but even Sally didn't know about her predicament.  
  
"Now, Relena, if you have any problems whatsoever, don't hesistate to call me. I will contact YOU once a month for half a year to check up on ya."  
  
"I don't know how much I can thank you, you've just don't so much already." A small smile adorned Relena's face. They stayed silent for a while, but then Sally spoke up again.  
  
"Relena, I hope you know what you're doing. I just can't see why anyone would want to do this-for any reason." Sally's face was completely serious.  
  
"Sally, you just have no idea. Trust me, if you were in my shoes, this would seem like the logical choice."  
  
"Okay. Now, you've got the address of your new home and of the job I got for you?"  
  
Relena pulled a sheet of paper out of her purse which was sitting next to two suitcases. "Yes, right here. So, I'll be working as a secretary?"  
  
"I'm old friends with the woman you'll be working for. As it happens, she will also be your new next-door neighbor. I've told her all about your former title and she promised never to tell anyone. She is the only one who knows who you are, so don't worry about anything coming out. Her trust is as good as mine," Sally reassured her.  
  
"Her name is ..." Relena glanced down at the sheet. "Korina Marland, yes?" Sally nodded.  
  
"Her husband's name is Peter Marland. You can talk to them about anything."  
  
"How old is Korina?" Relena questioned.  
  
"Peter and she are both twenty-three-" Sally was interrupted as the announcer called Relena's flight. "Go on." Relena smiled and nodded, then turned to leave. "Good luck," Sally smirked, then continued, "Lana Darlain." Relena stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Sally, wait a sec." She pulled another piece of paper out of her purse. "I wrote this last night. Maybe you can give it to my brother and Noin for me?" Sally nodded and Relena boarded her flight for colony L2.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day:  
  
Sally had waited some time before following through Relena's request. If she had done it any earlier, she could count on Milliardo beating it out of her and then jumping on the next flight to L2.  
  
"Sally! How are you?" Noin greeted her.  
  
"Well, actually, Relena asked me to give you something," Sally replied.  
  
"Relena? You know where she is?" Noin was ecstatic.  
  
"...Yes. But I can't tell you where. Don't tell Zechs, I don't want to die just yet. Here," Sally handed her the sheet of paper. "I'm gonna go now, before Zechs realizes I'm here." Noin smiled goodbye to her as she left the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Five mintues later:  
  
Zechs and Noin were sitting in Zech's study. "Noin, please read it out loud." Noin nodded and began.  
  
"To all those who read this: I don't want you to feel any worry, guilt or concern for me. I will be fine, and with my former line of work, how can you think I would be? I know the drill, and I have taken all appropriate measure needed. I love you, Relena.  
  
Teen Years Meditation [1]  
  
Looking in the mirror  
I see to my surprise,  
A completely different person  
Staring deep into my eyes.  
  
The carefree little girl  
I saw at 4 or 5,  
Has now become a young woman  
Fighting to survive.  
  
In a world filled with madness  
That surrounds me every day,  
It frightens me to think  
I could be killed for what I say.  
  
It scary  
That time flies so fast  
And what I used to call the present  
Has now become my past.  
  
And when I look in the mirror,  
What I see looking back at me  
Is the face of an aspiring young woman  
Where the little girl used to be."  
  
By the time Noin had finished reading, both she and Milliardo were in tears.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
[1] I didn't write this poem. I got it from the local newspaper and I forgot who wrote it. But I don't own it so don't sue me anyways.  
  
That's it! Blah, blah, blah, blah. Tell me whatcha think. Yes, for all the little children. And oh! Go visit my new homepage [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/][1] and go submit more (it's an HYxRP site) and sign the FRIGGING GUESTBOOK!  
Izzy-chan

   [1]: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/



	7. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
Part 7  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13**

All standard disclaimers apply. R&R.  
  
~Every new beginning comes from another beginning's end.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen years in the future, when true peace was thought to be gained:  
  
Relena, rather Lana Darlain, was getting off work. It was 4:00 and she was anxious to get home to see her children. *I can't believe there's two.* Relena smirked. *Heero sure had fun.*  
  
She had given birth to twins: a boy and a girl. She had searched through a book, hoping to find the perfect name for her children. She named the boy (who was two minutes older than his sister) Haziel, which meant 'God Sees' and 'Witness.' Relena had named the girl Elena for 'Radiant' and 'Illuminated.'  
  
She gathered all the paper she needed to work on in her briefcase and stopped in on her boss's office. "Hey, Korina, I'm gonna go now." Korina Marland proved, indeed, to be worthy of Relena's trust. Korina, also had a child a month after the same time Relena did: a little girl, Flora.  
  
"Okay, Lana. Can you check on Flora for me? Make sure she's not getting into anything bad ... or illegal?" (AN: Remember, they're next door neighbors.)  
  
Relena smiled. "Of course, but I'm sure she's just hanging out with Elena. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Korina pursed her lips. "I know, but I've been so worried ever since her father joined the army. I have no idea why, though. Isn't this supposed to be peace times? You're the one that's supposed to have all the knowledge on that."  
  
"Well," Relena began, "joining during peace time is the SAFEST time to join. He'll be trained and still make good wages, plus, there's no worry about war."  
  
"Yeah, well, I hope you're right, Lana, I hope you're right." Relena turned to leave and shut the door behind her.  
  
She began to walk towards her coat when a man of 32 picked it up and helped her put it on. The man was one of the higher officials of the office and seemed to have an immediate infatuation with Relena as soon as she arrived to work. Still, she had no interest in him and found him quite stuck up.  
  
"So, Miss Lana, I've got these two tickets to-" Relena cut him off with a groan.  
  
"Look, Scott, you're a nice guy and everything, but I can't see myself ever becoming involved with you. In fact, I can't see myself with ANYONE."  
  
"Which is exactly why you should go. It'll be fun ..." he edged on. Relena was disgusted.  
  
"Scott, I really have got to get home to my children." She picked up her briefcase and pushed past him. "Thanks for the offer, though," she called over her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Driving home:  
  
*Well, my life right now would be NEAR perfect if that ASSHOLE would stop bothering me.* Relena frowned. *I'll just stop thinking about him and start worrying about my kids and whether Haziel is getting into crack.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At home:  
  
Relena walked into the door and put her briefcase on top of the living room sofa. "Haziel! Elena! I'm home!" Haziel came bounding the stairs of their two story home.  
  
"Mom, can you PLEASE tell Elena that our father is NOT a pilot?" he whined at her. "He's a political giant like Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
Over fifteen years, Relena had learned to cope with her anger. She didn't HATE Heero. Anymore, anyways. She just was hurt.  
  
Ignoring the question, Relena asked her son (who was an exact replica of Heero. How could she still hate him?) her own question: "Is Flora here?"  
  
Haziel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she's here. As always. But you didn't answer me!"  
  
Relena still tried to avoid the question. "You don't sound too happy. Flora IS your girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Moooom," he whined, "Flora's just got a big mouth. Now stop stalling and go tell Elena that our dad's a political giant and not a pilot!"  
  
Glaring at her son, Relena marched upstairs, Haziel at her heels. When Elena saw her mom and Haziel enter, Elena began whining as well.  
  
"Mom, isn't our father a pilot?" Just as Relena ope4ned her mouth to answer, Haziel interrupted her.  
  
"No! He's into politics!"  
  
"Mom, please tell Hazy over there to SHUT HIS TRAP!"  
  
"Who you callin' hazy?"  
  
"You, stupid!" Relena had had enough. She glanced over at Flora who looked very amused.  
  
"ENOUGH! Elena, don't call your brother stupid!" Elena began to pout, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. "Since when did your father become the source of amusement around here?"  
  
Elena answered. "Since a week ago when we figured out you had us when you were fifteen." Relena bit her lip and looked over at Flora again.  
  
Flora, sensing something was wrong, spoke up. "Miss Lana, if you want me to leave the room, I will. But if you let me stay, I swear I won't breath a word to anybody." Relena nodded.  
  
Relena took a deep breathe and began. "Elena, you were right, your father is a pilot."  
  
"See! I told ya, Hazy! Ha! So there!" Haziel just glared at her. "So, how'd ya meet him, Mom?"  
  
Relena sighed deeply. "I knew you kids would want to know about this someday." Relena closed her eyes in deep concentration. "I'm sure you have all heard about the original Cinq Kingdom?" She was met with several nods. "I was just a little girl when that happened. In fact, I was IN it when it happened. My parents were killed and I was adopted by the Darlain family."  
  
Elena rolled her eyes. "But, Mom, what does this have to do with anything?" Relena narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"Do you want to listen or not? Because this is the only time I'm going to tell you until you're married." Elena looked down at her hands. "Good. Now, as I said, I was adopted by the Darlain family. My father was a peace representative (AN: I forgot what her father was so change it to the right position.) and made several trips to outer space. I can remember the first time I visited space." Relena closed her eyes in remembrance. "When we returned my birthday was coming up. I was going to turn fifteen. I took a trip down to the beach and saw that this soldier had washed up on the shore."  
  
Haziel interrupted this time. "Is that our dad?" Relena glared at him and he shrunk in his seat.  
  
"I called an ambulance. He looked like he was in pretty bad shape, so I took his helmet off and the soldier turned out to only be a boy. He ... intrigued me, I guess you could say. How many fifteen year olds join the war effort? Now, he woke up just as the ambulance arrived. I didn't get a chance to speak with him then. He freaked out because I saw his face."  
  
"So what happened?" Flora inquired.  
  
Relena pursed her lips in deep thought. "Well, he hijacked the ambulance and made tracks out of there. The next time I saw him was at school. His name is Heero Yuy-"  
  
"Wait, Mom, isn't that the famous Gundam pilot? The one they call the perfect soldier?" Elena disturbed.  
  
Relena nodded. "Yes, so you've heard of him ... I can just see so much of him in your brother." It didn't take long to finish the story. Flora had left to get a drink as soon as Relena finished the story..  
  
"Okay, I get that your real name is Relena Peacecraft. But, Mom, why did you leave? I mean, there are such things as abortions and plus, you could keep your title."  
  
"Well, Haziel, are you saying you didn't WANT to be born? But, anyways, you all know that the Peacecraft family doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. I couldn't kill somebody, even if they weren't born. Also, I actually didn't want my position. I felt like I was locked up and ever since my father died, Heero seemed like HE was my strength ... but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"So, about our dad ..." Elena started.  
  
"I thought I loved him, but I never thought he would do something like that. Which is why I don't want you kids getting anywhere NEAR alcohol or drugs. I could never forgive myself if you or Haziel ever repeated your father's mistake."  
  
Elena bit her bottom lip. "Dad doesn't sound so hot anymore." Haziel nodded sadly.   
  
Suddenly they could hear Flora shouting at them from downstairs. "Miss Lana! The phone!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Korina. What's going on?" Haziel, Elena and Flora listened to Relena's side of the conversation. "Yeah ... yes ... of course ... sure ... okay. Well, I'll see you later and enjoy yourself while you're there. Okay? Bye."  
  
Relena hung up the phone and looked back at Flora. "Well, Flora, I guess you're going to be staying with me for a week. Your mother has got a spur-of-the-moment meeting." She turned to Elena. "Why don't you walk next door with Flora to get her stuff?" Elena nodded and they left for Flora's house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
Flora and Elena came back, each carrying a small suitcase. Flora had her chestnut brown hair up with a white ribbon and her gray eyes were a shade darker than usual. Just like Haziel looked like a smaller version of Heero, Elena looked just like Relena. Flora set her bag down and Elena put her's down next to Flora's.  
  
Haziel was in the living room flipping through the channels. Suddenly every channel flipped to the same program. "MOM! I think you need to see this!"  
  
Relena walked into the room, holding a dish in one hand and a drying towel in the other. She sat down on the sofa next to him. "Yeah, Ziel?"  
  
"Look." He pointed at the tv as soon as Elena and Flora walked into the room. A news anchor was in the middle of the screen.  
  
"We interrupt this program for breaking news. We all think that this is the so-called 'peace time', but, unfortunately, we were wrong. Remaining members of OZ have made an assassination attempt against Milliardo Peacecraft." Relena's eyes widened as the screen changed to a film clip of a social gathering in the Cinq Kingdom, the camera focused on Milliardo. All of a sudden, a shot rang out and he fell over. "We are not yet certain of Milliardo Peacecraft's current condition, but like everybody else out there, we are hoping for his safety. We'll keep the public updated as soon as new information regarding Peacecraft's health arrives. This is Kathryn Jackson, signing off."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooh! A cliffhanger! What in the world is Rellie gonna do about it? You'll just have to wait. *evil laughter* So there. Oh yeah! Go visit my new homepage [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/][1] and submit more (it's an HYxRP site) and sign the frigging guestbook!  
Izzy-chan

   [1]: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/



	8. Default Chapter Title

**Pregnant at 15  
**Part 8  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
Email: [prncssprsfne@yahoo.com][1]

All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~Success is sweetest to those who never succeed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena began to hyperventilate. The news flash told her that something had happened to her brother. Haziel grabbed a sheet of paper and began to fan her mother's face with it.  
  
"Mom, mom, calm down. It'll be okay. He's rich, right?" Haziel cracked a smile. "You can count on all the expensive doctors they're probably gonna hire to help him."  
  
Elena and Flora helped her onto the couch, and then Elena ran off to find a paper bag. A few minutes of breathing into it and Relena had finally settled down ... well, enough to talk.  
  
"Everyone, pack your bags, now," Relena ordered the fifteen year olds.  
  
"Where are we going Mom?" Haziel asked.  
  
"The Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"For how long?" Elena inquired. She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Bring enough for two weeks. I really don't know how long."  
  
Elena and Flora whooped. "Vacation!"  
  
Relena put on her "politcal" voice. "Flora, normally I would ask you to go stay with a neighbor, but this is far too serious. As you heard, members of OZ have come out of hiding and you three, with the exception of Flora's parents, are the only people who know who I really am. It would be dangerous to leave you here by yourself. I'll leave a message on your mother's answering machine."  
  
All three ran off to get their stuff while Relena began to dial Korina's number. "Korina? This is Lana. Something's come up and I think you already know if you've been watching tv. You know where I am. Don't worry, Flora's with me. She'll be in safe hands. Bye."  
  
Relena hung up and the phone and picked it back up, this time dialing a different number. "Pagan? ..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later at the airport:  
  
"Mom, what ARE we doing here? We don't have any tickets and we didn't bring any money," Elena whined. Relena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just wait and watch. Keep your eyes open," Relena told her, rather annoyed. *Elena reminds me so much of my bitch days. She doesn't want to do anything that she THINKS doesn't have any meaning.*  
  
A single shuttle landed on the field in front of them. An old man jumped out of the door on one side. The kids looked over at Relena as she dropped her suitcase, walked over to the old man and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming. You don't know how grateful I am." He grabbed her bag, but Relena took it back. "Pagan, I'm not pampered anymore. I can carry my own things." He gave her a slight nod and continued on his way back to the shuttle.  
  
Relena motioned with her head for them to follow. They ran to catch up.  
  
"Mom, who is that?"  
  
"THAT is Pagan. He's been my butler ever since I was a little girl."  
  
Haziel turned to Elena. "Tight! Mom had a butler!"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Hon, I had a lot more than you think."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the Cinq Kingdom:  
  
Pagan had parked the limo (BLACK) at the airport.  
  
"Cool!" Elena squealed.  
  
"We get to ride in a LIMO!" Flora finished.  
  
Relena was unmoved. "Paga, can you stop at the hospital, please?" Relena sounded anxious.  
  
"Of course, Miss Relena." She smiled.  
  
Elena leaned over to Flora. "That's weird. Everybody calls my mom Ms. Lana. Now, everyone here is gonna call her Ms. Relena."  
  
Flora stifled a giggle. "At least now you know how you got your name." Elena gave her a confused look. "Relena? Elena?" Elena's face didn't change. "Forget it," Flora said, rolling her eyes.  
  
As soon as the car was parked, Relena practically jumped out of the car. Haziel, Elena and Flora follwed in tow, Pagan leading them all.  
  
"Does this mean that we get to see Milliardo Peacecraft?" Haziel asked, a little excited.  
  
"That's your UNCLE, Haziel. And maybe, if they let us," Relena answered.  
  
Haziel turned to Flora and Elena. "Yeah, that's right! I forgot for a second," he whispered to them. Elena rolled her eyes at him and gave him a bored look.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the hospital:  
  
Relena walked into the hospital and headed directly for the waiting room where the others were obviously waiting.  
  
"Hey, you can't go in there!" the lady at the desk called after her.  
  
Pagan turned to the woman. "Don't worry, miss. They're friends."  
  
The woman didn't seem pleased. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in there without proper ID."  
  
Relena was getting impatient ... and pissed off. "GOD DAMN IT! I'll show you my frigging ID later! Just let me go in!" The woman nodded, a little scared, and let them go.  
  
Relena turned to the kids with a serious expression on her face. "Stay here."  
  
"But Mom!" Relena glared at Elena.  
  
"Don't argue with me! Your father is in there. I can feel it. Pagan, can you stay with them please?" He nodded and Relena rushed in.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Duo called out to her.  
  
She ignored him. "How is he?"  
  
Duo frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
Relena glared daggers at him. "Nice to see you, too, Maxwell." Everyone quieted when Heero spoke up.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena smirked. "No, Lana Darlain. Is anyone gonna answer my question?"  
  
Noin practically lept from her seat to give Relena a hug. "Well, LANA, he's supposed to be doing fine, but we're not allowed to see him." Relena let out a sigh of relief. Noin looked near tears. "But you're here, so we have something else to concentrate on." Relena grabbed her left hand.  
  
"You finally got married to him?" Relena looked down. "Of course, Haziel was watching it on tv. He adores Milliardo."  
  
"Who's Haziel?" Just as Relena was about to answer, Pagan walked in.  
  
"Miss Relena, they're hungry, and I'm sure you must be, too." Relena reached for her bag when Quatre got up and took her arm.  
  
"Come on, Relena, I'll pay for it."  
  
A woman with mid-back-length black hair and green eyes spoke up. "Quatre, could you bring Ian?" Relena turned to the woman.  
  
"Isabelle? (AN: Yep, me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... um ... sorry.) You and Quatre ...?" She nodded and Relena smiled.  
  
She and Quatre continued out the door with the 12-year-old boy, who had Quatre's hair but Isabelle's eyes following them.  
  
As soon as the door was shut and all the kids were lined up in front of them, Quatre enveloped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground a bit. They were watched by eight curious eyes. Relena let out a chuckle. "You all should know not to stare."  
  
Elena's brow furrowed. That man just looked so much like one of the Gundam pilots. "Isn't that-"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre finished. "And this is Ian."   
  
They began to walk outside back to the limo. "I see you haven't dropped the habit of saying your whole name." Quatre turned to Relena with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Quatre, this is Flora, our next door neighbor. She's staying with us this week while her mother's out on business."  
  
"OUR neighbor? Don't tell me that these are ... But the boy looks exactly like ..."  
  
"This is my son, Haziel and his twin sister, Elena."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. He turned back towards the door. "I'm going to kill him. He is going to DIE at my hands."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, ppl, I'm at a loss now. What the heck is my main conflict? Arg! PLEASE, GIVE ME SOME FRIGGING ADVICE! FOR ALL THE LITTLE CHILDREN OUT THERE! YOU KNOW! And go check out my homepage. [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/][2] Submit more and sign the frigging guestbook! It doesn't have many yet! I don't have a counter so how am I supposed to know how many people have been there?  
Izzy-chan

   [1]: mailto:prncssprsfne@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD/



	9. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 9  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Um ... the contest winner picked this so ... righto! I should get the sequel out soon. I already began on it. Uh ... to clear up any confusion, Relena is 30. The kids are 15 and they said she had them when she was 15. 15 plus 15 equals 30. Okay?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to kill him. He is going to DIE at my hands." Quatre turned around and began to walk back towards the door.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and pulled Quatre back. Then she slapped him over his head. "Don't be stupid, stupid. You couldn't kill Heero if you TRIED."  
  
"Why can't I? I have the right to be stupid just like anyone else," he started.  
  
"Tell that to my girlfriend, Flora," Haziel muttered to Quatre.  
  
"I heard that. Why would anyone WANT to be stupid in the first place?" Flora countered.  
  
"To keep my balance. Since I'm practically a genius most of the time, I need to be stupid to keep myself humble," he stated simply.  
  
"Well it sure doesn't seem to be working," Elena teased her brother. Haziel just smirked.  
  
As the kids kept on fighting, Quatre took the time to begin sneaking off towards the room. Relena grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going, mister?"  
  
Quatre sighed and stopped. "Fine. I won't kill him. Happy?" Relena nodded. "Can I just get the other guys?" Relena opened her mouth and Quatre quickly added, "Minus Heero?"  
  
Relena thought about it for a second. "Fine. Go, but if you say a word, Quatre, a word, I will kill you myself. And don't think I can't. I'm totally capable. You think I spent fifteen years doing nothing?"  
  
Quatre ran off towards the room and stuck his head back in. "Um, Trowa, Wufei, Duo. Come with me for a second." The guys looked up, a questioning look on their faces. "Just do it." They all got up and walked out with Quatre.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At Duo's house:  
  
Since they didn't want to talk in some restaurant where they could easily be overheard, Duo brought them back to his house.  
  
Duo opened the door and let Relena and the kids step in first. Hilde, who was sitting down with the paper looked up. "Relena! Oh God!" She tried her best to get up and run over, but could only manage a shuffle. The swell in her stomach slowed her down.  
  
"Hilde!" Relena ran up to meet her and enveloped the 30 year old woman before her in a hug. "You look wonderful!"  
  
"So do you!" Then a worried look crossed Hilde's face and she turned to Duo. "How's Zechs doing?"  
  
Duo smiled at his wife. "He's doing just fine. The doctor's expect him to make a full recovery in no time. They're just not letting anybody see him. He needs his rest." (AN: Do you THINK I could let someone as cute as him die?)  
  
Hilde turned to a 7 year old boy sitting on the carpet playing N64 (AN: don't own that either.) "Davy, honey, come meet your Auntie Relena," she called out to him. He hit the start button to pause the game and got up to go to his mother. "Relena, this is Duo's and my son, David. David, this is your Aunt Relena." He smiled at her and Relena kneeled down to him.  
  
"Hi. You sure are a cute one." She tugged on his braid. "And you look just like your daddy."  
  
The little boy smirked. "I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie." Everyone laughed.  
  
"And you certainly act like him." Relena smiled. "Just don't eat as much as him. You'll turn into a blimp." Duo rolled his eyes and took Relena by the arm.  
  
"Come on. Hilde, did you make anything for them to eat?"  
  
Hilde began to walk towards the kitchen. "I think we have some left from dinner. I'll go warm it up now." Trowa followed her to the kitchen to help. About 5 minutes later both walked out, a plate in each hand and set them in front of Relena, Haziel, Elena and Flora.  
  
"Now, let's get down to business," Quatre began. "Relena has some stuff to tell you."  
  
Relena looked up. "Now, before I say anything, You guys have to promise not to do anything harsh or irrational. Promise me." They all reluctantly did so and Relena began. "Okay. This is my son and daughter, Haziel and Elena."  
  
Duo practically jumped from his seat if it wasn't for Hilde holding me down. Even Trowa had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"God! What the hell is wrong with Heero?!?" Duo cried out. Trowa simply shook his head.  
  
"Such injustice," Wufei muttered.  
  
Quatre grinned. "Now, who wants to start with the killing?"  
  
Hilde narrowed her eyes. "You guys promised. Now, be a man and keep your word."  
  
"Fine. We WON'T kill him. We'll let Zechs do it for us," Duo stated. Then he chuckled. "He'll probably cut Heero's legs off."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "As weird as this may seem, I'm not mad at Heero anymore." Everyone gave her a weird look. "Look, over the course of fifteen years living with a son who looks exactly like him does not exactly stir those kind of feelings." Hilde nodded her understanding. "And even more unbelievable, I'm actually thankful that that happened."  
  
"What?!?" Quatre cried.  
  
"These kids are my life, Quatre. They're more important than anything I have EVER set my mind to. And I'm thankful for them."  
  
Trowa turned to Elena and Haziel. "What do you guys make of this?"  
  
Elena looked down. "I don't know. I don't know what to think."  
  
Haziel glanced over t his sister. "This is all so confusing. But, we haven't exactly gotten the best impression of our father ... If what you're saying is true, then we don't have the any reason to like him."  
  
"What about you, Flora?" Quatre asked her. "I know you don't really have anything to do with this, but what's your thoughts?"  
  
Flora was a little shocked. "You're right, I don't have anything to do with this, which is why I'm not going to pass judgment on him. That's up for Elena and Haziel to decide on their own."  
  
Hilde looked up. "Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I was thinking I could check into a hotel room," Relena started. "I don't exactly want Noin to figure everything out. She would tell my brother and my brother would freak. He needs his rest. I'm probably going to visit him tomorrow anyways."  
  
"No, no," Quatre replied. "You have to stay with Isabelle and me. I insist." He turned to his son. "Don't you want them to stay, Ian?" The boy nodded. "See it's settled. You guys are going to stay with us."  
  
"But I don't want to be imposing," Relena protested.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We have MORE than enough room."  
  
Relena turned to the kids. "What do you think? Shall we stay?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Not much, but I got a suggestion that wanted to know what the other guys thought of it. So here it is. I should be getting more out soon. Ja!  
Izzy


	10. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 10  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. I told you there was more! hehe. The series should be over in a coupla chapters. Maybe two or three. We'll see. And no-I'm not going to make a sequel. Gomen. Someone wanted to know what happened to me. So I'll tell ya: my little brother got stung by a hornet, my mom locked the keys in the car when we were about 20 miles away from home, visions of foreign language conjugations and rules are dancing in my head, some little brat's been following me around, chasing my little brother around who's been calling me a retard and I've been getting up at 3 in the afternoon. Am I really a retard like my 6 year old brother says?  
  
Now, as my friend Mike says: Dance little pawns! Amuse your master!  
*~*~*~*  
  
The kids were all pretty psyched up that they got to stay in a mansion. They each had their own rooms and each room was HUGE (AN: I wish my house was that big. Probably lonely and scary though.)  
  
Despite their pleas to go soak in the Jacuzzi, Relena made them say 'yes' to Quatre's offer to show them his Gundam. (AN: Quatre keeps his Gundam. So there!) Actually, Elena wasn't that angry. She was the only one out of the three of them that liked the piloting stuff. She, after all, won the argument with Haziel over what their father was.  
  
"Whoa! Uncle Quat! (AN: What CAN they call their mother's best friend?!?) That's yours?" Elena asked him, a little excited. Okay, a lot.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, but I haven't piloted Sandrock in a while. Hopefully, I won't have to pilot it for a long time, but since remainders of OZ have finally showed themselves that doesn't seem likely."  
  
Elena smiled. "That so cool!" Quatre gave her a weird look. "About the piloting thing, I mean. You know martial arts?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not really. Your father does. Maybe I could get Wufei to train you with his son," Quatre replied.  
  
"Really?!?" Elena was ecstatic. She turned to Haziel. "Isn't that just so cool?"  
  
Haziel rolled his eyes and Flora answered for him. "Only if you like getting sweaty."  
  
Elena gave her a funny look. "Whatever you say, Flora. Mom, can I please train with Mr. C's son?"  
  
Relena bit her lip. She was still a pacifist, or was she? "I'm supposed to be a pacifist but ... fine, train, whatever. But only if it's okay with Wufei."  
  
Elena nodded and began jumping around. "Haziel too."  
  
"WHAT?!? I don't want to become some karate expert! That's YOUR department!" he protested.  
  
Elena gave him a sly look. "That's just TOO BAD!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Late that night:  
  
Relena was in the den, curled up on the couch waiting and waiting for a flash news report on the health of her brother. Isabelle and Quatre was checking up on the house, looking in on the children. They heard noises coming from that room and stepped in.  
  
Isabelle placed a blanket around her shoulders and sat down next to her. Quatre flipped the tv off. "He'll be fine, honey. He's a strong man. Don't worry. He'll pull through."  
  
Relena nodded, sadness coating her eyes. "I really hope so."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day:  
  
Elena and Flora were jumping around, hyper from all the syrup the servants had put on their pancakes and as usual, Haziel was sitting down and reading the paper. Flora walked over and snatched it up. "Come on, Ziel! Stop being such a bore!"  
  
He took his paper back and opened it up. "Back off, Flora. I'm about to meet Milliardo Peacecraft! Give me a break."  
  
Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever you think, brother dear!" Flora and Elena ran off to look for more sugar.  
  
Relena, Quatre and Isabelle came down to breakfast. "Elena, Flora! You guys need to get dressed and calm down like Haziel here!" Haziel looked up and smirked at them.  
  
Elena walked past him with Flora at her heels, sticking their noses in the air. They came back, clad in blue jeans, tee shirts and matching jean jackets.   
  
"What is this? Twin terrors from the planet teeny bopper?" Haziel retorted.  
  
"Whatever," Flora simply remarked.  
  
"You know," Elena began, "you're supposed to be Flora's boyfriend but you sure suck at the job."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"You do!" Elena replied. "You're making fun of her. Aren't you supposed to be NICE to your girlfriend?"  
  
"Stop fighting," Relena interrupted. "But anyways, Ziel, I don't think that you can meet my brother before I break the news to him. He's not completely healed yet and, well, he'd just hurt himself more trying to kill Heero."  
  
Elena chuckled and Haziel groaned. "I can't do the only thing here that's worth doing? You do not know how much that sucks, Mom."  
  
Relena lifted an eyebrow. "You sound desperate, doesn't he guys?" The girls and Quatre smiled at each other.  
  
"Well! Let's stop making fun of Haziel. He's been humiliated enough. Ian's at school so he's not here to fuss with the rest of you. Are you going to hang around here or go see Zechs?" Isabelle finished.  
  
"We're going to see Milliardo," Relena answered.  
  
"Well," Quatre began. "Haziel, I made something for you." He pulled out a paper bag with two holes cut in for eyes.  
  
Elena and Flora burst into laughter. Even Isabelle and Relena tried to control their giggles. Elena tried to speak. "Even *giggle* Uncle Quat *laughter* thinks you *gasp* shouldn't be *giggle* seen in public!" she finished with even more laughter.  
  
Haziel snatched the bag away from Quatre and placed it over his head, hiding his messy dark brown hair which drew even more giggles from Elena and Flora. Quatre simply shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At the hospital:  
  
Relena entered the room where her brother was in. Noin looked up from Zechs.  
  
"Relena," she greeted her with a word. "I'll go so that you can have some privacy." Relena smiled at Noin's retreating back and took her brother's hand.  
  
"Hello, Milliardo. How are you feeling?"  
  
He was shocked. "Relena? You came back ..."  
  
Relena nodded, tears in her eyes. "I wish I could've contacted you but Sally said that would be impossible. I'm here now, aren't I?" she finished meekly. Relena reached down to hug him.  
  
"We tried for so long to find you." Zechs cracked a smile. "Sally did a good job.  
  
"I should be getting out today. The doctors called it a 'miraculous recovery.' All I have now are some bandages to show for it. But I think this was just a reason to get you to come home."  
  
Relena squeezed his hand. "My home is elsewhere now, and as hard as it may seem, I hardly dream about returning anymore." He nodded, understanding. "Are you well enough to walk?"  
  
Zechs raised his eyebrows. "Sure. You want another room so all of use can talk?"  
  
Relena smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You've missed so much, Relena. I have a son-and a daughter." (AN: Eek! He's been busy.)  
  
Relena's smile got even bigger. She was an aunt! "How old are they?"  
  
"Mark's six and Lydia's four. They're with their mom and the other pilots right now. I'll get an orderly to prepare a room for us."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In another room big enough to hold all the Gundam pilots (AN: yes, even Heero), their wives-  
*Chelsea pops in*  
Izzy: What are you doing here?  
Chelsea: I want to be part of this!  
Izzy: Quatre's taken, honey. *snickers*  
Chelsea: Fine! Someone else ... Trowa?  
Izzy: *groans* You get Quatre in another fic that I am currently not working on (hehe) and now you get Trowa too!  
Chelsea: Yeah! Puh-lease?  
Izzy: Fine! Get your butt outta my fic!  
*Chelsea disappears*  
Izzy: *cackles* I read Axisor's author whatever and I'm gonna let her have Trowa so she won't kill me! *laughter*  
.. their wives (Hilde, Sally, Isabelle, Axisor and Noin) and their children (Mark, Lydia, David):  
  
Relena was sitting in one of those very uncomfortable plastic chairs. She cast a sideways glance at Heero and the feelings he stirred completely surprised her. He looked so handsome and ... changed, somehow. He didn't look like a boy anymore, more like a man. He had grown taller: a little over six feet, it looked. His face didn't even have that same coldness about it. She could feel herself falling for him all over again ... (AN: EEK! Get AWAY from those knives! Relena's a nut, I know! And don't give me any lip or it will be a living Hell for you. I do know, however, that some of you want them to get together-so boo ya!)  
  
Turning away and mentally slapping herself, she began to talk with everyone when someone, well two someones, fell into the room. They had been leaning up against the door and fell in when the door popped open due to their weight. They scrambled to pick themselves up and several pairs of eyes sent glares their way.  
  
"WHO are you?" Zechs demanded, a little annoyed. "And why do you look exactly like my sister?" he shot at Elena.  
  
Relena got a worried look and bit her lip. "Um ... this is Flora and Elena."  
  
"Elena, huh? Sorta like Relena?" Zechs asked. Relena giggled nervously when Zechs grabbed her left hand. "Excuse me young lady, but you're not married!"  
  
Elena put on a fake smile and took Flora's hand. "Well! We'll just be going." They began to creep off towards the door when ...  
  
"Stop right there, miss!" An orderly, hearing Zechs' command, took Elena by the shoulders and began to turn her around.  
  
Elena squealed and tried to get out farther. Haziel was standing right there so she grabbed onto him. She just accomplished getting her AND Haziel dragged back into the room.  
  
Upon looking at Haziel, Zechs' eyes rolled back and his vision got all blurry. He fell over. Heero, on the other hand, did not faint. Instead, all color drained from his face and he stopped breathing.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Relena walked over to her brother and slapped him softly on the cheeks. Heero began to turn blue. Duo, grinning a bit, reached back a hand and slapped him across the back of his head. This did work, however and Heero began breathing.  
  
Zechs groaned and got up. Bracing himself he walked over and grabbed Heero around the throat. Noin walked over to stop him when Relena stopped her. She looked down at her watch and watched the second hand tick by. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 Taking her brother by the ear, she dragged him away from Heero who was now coughing up a fit.  
  
"Relena! How could you?!?" Zechs shot at her. Then at Heero: "How could YOU?!?!?!?!"  
  
"It's not like I WANTED to get pregnant! Back off! I'm 30! I'm old enough to raise some kids on my own for 15 years! But I see that you haven't grown up and gotten in touch with reality! What's done is done and you'll have to deal with it!" Relena yelled at him.  
  
He glared at her. "So you had a one night stand with Yuy."  
  
"You won't even LISTEN to me!" Relena put one hand up to her hand. *How do I put this? I am definitely NOT going to tell him about HOW I got the kids. I know that they know, well, because I told them. But he is still WAY too immature to handle this. Plus he'd probably kill Heero on the spot in front of the children.* "It just HAPPENED." Relena sighed deeply. "And here they are. Flora excepted of course."  
  
Zechs looked deep in thought. "I'm an uncle, huh?" Relena nodded. "What's the boy's name?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you already know Elena and Flora. That's Haziel."  
  
"Haziel? How old are you?" he asked him.  
  
"As old as Elena. Fifteen." Haziel had a hard look on his face. His father's genes seemed to be in full working order.  
  
"You had a child-no, children- when you were only 15!"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Drop it."  
  
Zechs groaned. "I can't handle this. Come on everyone. Let's leave this happy 'family' to do what they want."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Eek! The dreaded cliffhanger! Please review! Ja!  
Izzy-chan  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 11  
By Izzy  
Rated PG-13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Here it is! Oh yeah, my page was updated: [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD][1] Go check it out! I am VERY proud. hehe.  
  
~All in all, it's just another brick in the wall.  
(AN: Uh huh. More like ten bricks, but whose counting?)  
  
Got a question for you all: do any of you like the little quotes I leave at the top?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was sitting alone in a room with her children and Heero. *This is a total disaster. How in hell am I going to get through this?!?* She glanced over at Heero, little sparks of emotion going off in her stomach. *How the fuck can I fall in love with someone who RAPED me?!?*  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "Well, Relena ..." he edged on. He was still a little pale, but recovering nicely.  
  
"Well, what Heero?" Relena sneered. She was on fire; the only way she could calm herself down was riling herself up.  
  
Clenching his jaw, Heero responded, "Why did you tell me? I could have helped you and you wouldn't have had to resign!"  
  
Relena snorted. "Look. I've been taking care of these kids for fifteen years on my own. Do you think I needed your help? And besides, if my kids were conceived NORMALLY maybe I would've told you!" She glanced over at Haziel and Elena who looked a bit scared. They had never seen their mother like this before.  
  
"You know I'm ..." Heero started but trailed off.  
  
"You're what, Heero? SORRY?!? You can't even say that!"  
  
Heero's look softened. "I'm sorry, Relena. I wish I could turn back time and stop myself. I hate myself for doing that to you, and I can understand if you never forgive me," Heero ended, barely above a whisper.  
  
Relena let out a little whimper, ran one hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "You know what Heero? I already have." Drawing in a shaky breath, Relena continued. "I never hated you, Heero. From the beginning. It's just that-when I tried to tell you, you shoved a gun in my face. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You didn't-don't hate me?" Heero was astonished.  
  
Relena shook her head. "If you had listened to me that day ... I wouldn't have run away. And if you wanted .. I would've considered raising them with you."  
  
Heero stared at her, dumbfounded. He looked over at his children. He was a father! *Not that they'll ever want me ...* Heero's mood crashed and burned. *But still ... they're beautiful. Haziel DOES look a lot like me, but I've noticed he acts a lot like Relena. Sort of. A book worm type.* Heero smiled a little. *The exact OPPOSITE of me. And Elena-she looks exactly like Relena. I could swear I'm looking at her if it wasn't for her eyes. They're mine ...* Turning back to Relena, he looked like a little lost puppy. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you."  
  
Relena smiled, got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Heero, I never even DISLIKED you. Well ... maybe for a little." She kneeled down in front of him and took one of his hands. "You gave me something that changed my life. My SOUL." She stood and turned towards her children. "I'm going to leave you here with Heero for a while. Don't give him any lip or I'll be on your butts. You don't know him. Give him a chance." And with that Relena left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elena watched her mother walk out of the room and when the door closed, she turned towards the man she was supposed to call "Father." *What am I supposed to do? I don't know him.*  
  
Haziel was having similar thoughts. *What does Mom expect us to be doing? Hitting it off?* He turned his expressionless face towards Heero.  
  
Heero smirked. *I wonder where he got *that* from.* "Well ..."  
  
Elena frowned. "I don't really know why Mom wants us to talk to you. If I were her, I would just blow you off," Elena ended quite coldly.  
  
Heero tried to hide a flinch. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that. Your mother's forgiven me, what reason do you have to hate me?"  
  
Elena narrowed her eyes. "I'm fifteen years old. The incident happened fifteen years ago, and as I've heard, you're one of the best pilots-probably THE best. Why didn't you find us? Didn't you want us?"  
  
Heero looked down. "I didn't know about you-another stupid mistake. I was different back then. You have no idea. And if I had known that you were coming, I would _never_ have let your mother leave." Then he added in a whisper, "I didn't want her to leave."  
  
Haziel, unlike his sister, tried to analyze the situation. "So you loved her?"  
  
Heero turned to his son. "I still do."  
  
"How can you do something like what you did to her to someone you love? It's unthinkable," he remarked, shaking his head.  
  
"I know ..." Heero said, his voice dripping with sadness. "It's just .. the alcohol. I was out of control. You don't know how many times I replay the situation over in my head and instead, the guys stop me-stop me from hurting your mother." Heero cradled his head with his hands. "I hate myself now. What more do you want?" Haziel and Elena actually pitied him a bit. "There have been so many times when I actually think about committing suicide, then stop myself with the hope that your mother would come back one day and that I might apoligize to her. She keeps me going ... all the time."  
  
Elena was no longer glaring at the man before her. He actually looked like a little boy with no mother. *He really is truly sorry. Maybe he's not like I thought he was. Maybe he really does love Mom.*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait! I'm so busy with my site! Go visit it: [http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD][1] I just updated it. And my question: do you like my quotes? Answer MEEEE!!!! O.o Gomen. Gotta go. Ja!  
Izzy-chan

   [1]: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD



	12. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 12  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Go visit my page- http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed NICELY. You all are so sweet to me. And yeah-you guys can all thank Chelsea for this part. She practically strapped me to a chair and super glued a pen to my hand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elena got up and walked out of the room. She couldn't stand one more minute alone in there with that man.  
  
Relena saw her daughter march out of there, well, more than a little pissed off. "Elena! What's going on?" She caught hold of the girl's hand and pulled her into the hall. Elena wouldn't even look at her. "Elena?"  
  
She looked up, a glare on her face. "How could you have fallen in love with-with-that?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Everything was different back then, Elena. You wouldn't even believe half the things I could say about it. He's not exactly how you imagined a Gundam pilot ... or a father, is he?"  
  
"Mom, it's just that-how could you forgive him-just like that?" Elena ended, snapping her fingers on "that" for emphasis.  
  
Relena looked down, shaking her head. "I don't know. I've forgiven him for a long time now, even though you may not have known it. What happened between your father and me is _strictly_ between your father and me. Don't hate him because of what happened in the past. Forget the past. Just think of him as Heero, your father, here and now."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero felt even lower than the little bacteria that live on scum. (AN: hehe. Couldn't resist!) His daughter had just marched out of the room and it was as plain as day that she loathed him. He looked over at Haziel who looked quite shocked.  
  
"I wonder what came over her. She adores the Gundam pilots," he explained.  
  
Heero had a hurt expression on his face. "Do you hate me?"  
  
Haziel raised his eyebrows. "I have no reason to like you. Mom is completely nuts if you ask me. No ... she is too kind. You are a lucky man. If it were someone else, you'd probably be rotting in a jail cell right now." Haziel sounded totally calm. How could he still act like this when his sister just stormed out in a rage? This shocked even him.  
  
A lone tear fell down Heero's cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena still could not get over her daughter's words. What had she said to Heero? Relena tilted her head to the side in thought. *She _does_ tend to have a sharp mouth. I guess I should go to see if Haziel's slaughtering him.* Relena stifled a chuckle. *Fat chance.*  
  
Instead, she saw Haziel sitting in a chair, calmly looking over at Heero who had a tear running down his cheek. *Stop. Rewind. Heero has a WHAT running down his cheek?!? Is that a tear?!?* Her eyes zoomed in on Heero's face. It _was_ a tear.  
  
Haziel looked up at her. "Mom?"  
  
Her eyes darted towards Haziel and back. She spoke to him, still keeping her eyes on Heero. "Haziel, honey, go keep your sister company, okay?"  
  
Haziel nodded numbly and walked out, the whole time keeping his eyes on his mother.  
  
"Heero?" she called out softly to him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for whatever they said to you. They-especially Elena-do tend to talk ba-"  
  
"It's all true," he interrupted her, his eyes still downcast.  
  
"What?" Relena asked, totally confused.  
  
"Everything they said-it's all true. And I don't blame them for it. Everything is my fault."  
  
Relena licked her lips. "Heero, you can't cling to the past. I'm the so-called 'victim' and even I have let go. Do yourself a favor and forgive _yourself_."  
  
He finally looked up at her and Relena struggled to hold back a gasp. He looked absolutely miserable. A couple more tears made its way down his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over. A look of pure hurt and self-loathing filled the windows to his soul. A soul that was always there, but had been surrounded and protected by an iron wall. A wall that was being slowly broken down, exposing his vulnerable soul to the world. Despite it all, he tried to crack a smile.  
  
"Your boy's got a good head on his shoulders. You _are_ the most unselfish person in this universe. I don't know how I could ever thank you for forgiving me and I probably never will. But _how_ you did it amazes me. _You_ amaze me." Relena stared at him as he spoke. He was so beautiful. And something totally unknown to him filled his eyes this time-love. Pure love. Relena gulped.  
  
As she opened her mouth to speak, Noin opened the door and stepped in. "We've got to go now. Visiting hours are over. You can continue your conversation at home." Nodding to both of them, she stepped out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Gomen nasai. O.o' Okay .... now, do you:  
1. want Heero to go out to fight the new OZ (which will take forever and this is already the 12th part and I want to finish this before I go to school which is in a week.)? Or ...  
2. want everything to finish quickly and have Zechs' troops stop the new OZ cuz they're morons? Or ...  
3. want Rellie and Heero to make up and Heero stops pilotting and the other guys take care of the new OZ? (I particularly like this one.)  
  
Give me your input! I love you ALL! (except for a very select few who flame my work. hehe) Ja!  
Izzy-chan


	13. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 13  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Thanks to the reviews! They mean the world to me!  
  
Now, I don't want any bitching on when I get my parts out. They are going to take a while. I'm only allowed on the comp. during the weekends and I have tons of homework (yes already and it's only the fourth day). Get this- I already have two reports due next week! Eep! Now, I DO have an idea for a sequel. Be happy! It doesn't have to do with fighting or anything. And the idea is so cute!  
  
NOTE TO AXISOR:  
Besides Bryn, I'm gonna give you a two year old boy named Troy. I love that name (it's so cute!) and besides, it sounds like Trowa. Kay? And for your part-if you want anything to describe me, you can just email me. And ... this part's dedicated to you! You've been so sweet to me! Gotta go write now!  
  
~The heart has reasons which reason does not know.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was a little disappointed. Noin had interrupted them when she walked into the room, not that he wasn't at least a _little_ relieved. He had no idea what to do next.  
  
Relena took his hand and pulled him up after her. "Come on. I'm sure this is very important."  
  
He nodded his head and put his expressionless mask back on.  
  
Everyone looked up as they entered the room. Axisor, however was busy trying to get Troy to drink from his bottle. Relena smiled at the sight. The two year old boy was a little small for his age, not to mention cute. He looked exactly like Trowa. Relena could relate with her own kids, especially Elena. She was so stubborn sometimes.  
  
Milliardo still had a frown on his face and was currently glaring at Heero. Apparently, he still didn't know HOW the kids came to be and she wasn't going to make sure he never did. *He'd probably beat the shit out of him and hang him upside down naked from a tree so the squirrels could finish the job.* Relena chuckled. The thought _was_ funny, she had to admit. "Well, what did you all want to talk about?"  
  
Milliardo looked over at her, a slight scowl on his face. "Visiting hours are over, but I managed to get the head nurse to let you stay for a while. Noin has something very important to talk to us about." He turned to see Elena frowning in the corner. "Don't like your father much, huh? I never did."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh get _over_ it! You are such a baby! Elena, don't listen to your uncle. He's biased." She glared at him.  
  
Noin decided to break it up. "Come on. Let's just go ... over here." She took Milliardo by the arm and led him into the room Heero and Relena were in a minute ago.  
  
"Well?" Trowa asked. It was quite uncommon for him to speak, but the look of worry on Noin's face made him just _have_ to.  
  
"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" she asked the group.  
  
"The good news, to prep us up for the bad ones," Relena answered, sounding worried as well.  
  
"We caught the man who made an assassination on Zechs," she informed them.  
  
"That's great!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"We did get information from him. It seemed he was afraid he'd lose his life. I guess they learned not to send a boy to do a man-or woman's-job. Now, the bad news. It turns out that the new rebellious OZ really had no god damn idea what they were doing. He said that they were going to try to use the time to hack into computers-whatever."  
  
"That's stupid," Relena interrupted. "What does Milliardo being wounded have to do with hacking into computers? It doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
Noin lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "That's what I figured. It seems they're dumber than we thought ... or not, maybe they're just hiding. Now, he says they're going to plan an attack within a couple of weeks."  
  
"OZ is weak," Wufei began. "Why do they believe they can defeat all five Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Actually, Wufei, we don't know how strong they are. We've never seen them in a battle before and _this_ battle is not just any battle. They're going straight for the capital. Get us where we're weak."  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Since Zechs' blood pressure has increased in the past couple hours (I can hardly wonder why), he can't be checked out." She reached over and pinched one of Milliardo's cheeks. "Oh ... poor baby." She looked up at everyone right after that, the same expression on her face. "We will need a leader, however, and it will be hard to find someone who already has a connection with the public." She turned to Relena. "This is where you come in."  
  
"Me?!? I haven't done this in fifteen years! Everything's different!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Everybody still respects and I have no doubt, obeys you! You would do anything for their safety and they admire you for that."  
  
Relena bit her lip and Heero looked over at her with a look of deep thought written clearly across his face. "There's no other way, is there?" Noin shook her head. "Fine. I will _only_ be a substitute though. I will _not_ take full responsibility for everything. I will share my duties with the rest of you, but I will be the one to have contact with the people. I can't deal with responsibility like that, especially now that I have Haziel and Elena."  
  
She was greeting with a small smile from Noin and Quatre. Apparently, they approved her actions and she was satisfied with that. "Well, brother, visiting hours have long since ended and I must be off." Relena got up from her seat and kissed Milliardo on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and try to keep your blood pressure at least _near_ normal." With one last smile, she walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
Haziel, Elena and Flora came tumbling into the room. Relena looked over at Isabelle. "You _let_ them listen?"  
  
She shrugged. "They're old enough and besides, shouldn't you be more open with them now? I mean, you started to rule when you were their age," Isabelle pointed out.  
  
Relena turned away from the woman in front of her to glare at the children below her. "What did you think you were doing? That was the whole purpose of leaving the room."  
  
Elena and Haziel looked up at her with blank looks while Flora was sheepish. "I have a _right_ to know what's going on, Mom," Elena answered, pointedly.  
  
"And I will tell you, but not here. At home. Okay with you?"  
  
Noin automatically remembered her manners. You must stay with me at our home. All of you. It would be nice for the company and plus, we don't get many visitors."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At the Peacecraft mansion:  
  
Everyone was scattered all around the house doing something. Somehow, Relena ended up in the same room as Heero and they resumed their conversation from the hospital.  
  
Relena licked her lips. Everything had suddenly gotten so frustrating. Not that she didn't know how complicated everything was going to get when she returned. For one, she had to tell Heero that he had children with her. It was not a pretty sight. Well, actually, it was funny to see Heero turn blue like that. *I wish I brought a camera. It was truly a Kodak moment!* They were sitting next to each other on a sofa and Relena was getting very uncomfortable.  
  
"So, Heero? What do you make of all of this?" she asked him, a little hesitant about where to begin.  
  
"Confusion," he answered with one word.  
  
"Is that all? I have a feeling, you're a little more than confused at the moment."  
  
"For the most part. A little surprised."  
  
"Really?" Relena raised her eyebrows.  
  
Heero put on a sly smile. "A little amazed." Relena's little smile faded away into a look of bewilderment.  
  
"Wha ...?"  
  
Heero reached up and cupped her face with one hand. It seemed like hours and his face kept on getting closer ...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You guys are gonna kill me! Cliffhanger! Oh well. Go visit my site: http://heerorel_cjo.tripod.com/HRD  
  
Okay ... I need HELP!!! Who can do good battle scenes, cuz I suck at it. I need someone to help me write that part. PLEASE help! I have no idea how to do it! Kay??????  
  
Luv ya!  
Izzy  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 14  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~To love is to make one's heart a swinging door.  
  
~Love unreturned is like a question with no answer.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay-ppl, I know most of you were expected a big battle scene and all that shit but I really am time limited-especially this weekend. Today, I gots to go shopping for my friend. I shouldn't even be going out cuz today (15th) is the anniversary of my grandmother's death. *sniffle* I'm gonna write to cheer myself up. Plus, I got TWO bat mitzvah's to go to tamorrow and church and a birthday party to go to on Sun. I'm a very busy gal. And I'm gonna be out evry Thurs. for the rest of the school year for afterschool crap. Kay? This means: NO, I am not going to do a battle scene. Sniff, sniff-I know. I'm gonna do it from Rel-chan's pov. It should end in about two more parts. Two or three. And I finally cut my hair after four years! Aren't you all so proud of me? Plus-the guy I've had a major crush on for like a year has finally started to pay attention to me and flirt a little. hehe. I'm so psyched!!! Gotta go write!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero's face kept on getting closer and Relena's heart beating even faster. It seemed as if everything else went black and they were the only ones left in this empty world. After an eternity, his lips brushed across hers and Relena froze. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't kiss HIM. *Oh well.... to hell with it!* Relena leaned into the kiss and Heero's hand moved to the small of her back. In response, she moved her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
And the door burst open ... leaving Elena standing there.  
  
Relena ripped herself away from Heero to face whomever was at the door. She stared wide-eyed at Elena. "Elena," she whispered.  
  
Elena was in the same condition. "How can you do this to me?" she shouted at Relena. Then she spun on her heel and fled the room.  
  
"No .... Elena!" Relena ran after her daughter past Haziel who was looking on with a shocked expression.  
  
Frowning, he walked over to the door and stuck his head in. Upon seeing Heero in there, breathless, he glared at him. "What did you do this time?" Without waiting for an answer, he took off after his mom and Elena.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Elena, honey?" Relena bit her bottom lip.  
  
"What?" Elena practically growled back. Her dark blue eyes were flaring.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you. Heero never really has done anything bad to you. Why do you care?" Relena's brow furrowed.  
  
"...." Elena wrinkled her nose and looked down. *I really don't have a reason, do I?* Elena glanced up. *No I don't and I have no idea why.*  
  
Just as Elena was about to speak, Haziel finally reached them. "Elena, you okay?"  
  
She looked over at her brother. "I guess ... I don't know. What do you make of this?"  
  
"Well ..." Haziel plopped down a sofa and ran a hand through his dissheveled dark brown hair. "I have no clue what just happened. So if you'll be so kind as to fill me in ..."  
  
Relena blushed bright red and looked down. Elena glared at him through slitted eyes. "Haziel, you moron. You don't know anything; Mom just kissed our asshole of a father."  
  
"Elena!" Relena snapped at her. "Don't use that language!"  
  
"So ... Why do you care, Elena? Sure, he _is_ a major prick, but haven't you noticed that Mom's been a little happier since we came here?"  
  
Elena was deep in thought. *Maybe he's right. Maybe Mom really _is_ happier. Maybe this is none of my business.* "Whatever. Do what you want, Mom. I. Don't. Care." And with that, Elena left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena had gone to bed early that night. Everything was jut happening so fast. She let out a long breath of air. Biting her lip, she recalled today's major event with a blush bright on her face. Sure Elena didn't like it, but she sure did.  
  
She pulled down the covers and fluffed up her pillow. Turning back to her suitcase for her toothbrush, something caught her eye. An old raggety teddy bear that was missing one eye. Her look softened and she picked it up and placed it on her pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena woke up the next morning with a bright smile on her face. All her dreams were haunted by Heero's face. She hadn't dreamt of him since she left. Still, the dreams were ... pleasurable. She blushed and looked down, biting her lip. She had dreamt that her first time would have been a more memorable experience, in a more toned down way of speaking. Relena never did look at anybody else after she left-never even thought wtice abuot the idea of dating. Heero's image somehow seemed to have implanted itself into her heart.  
  
She looked back down and realized that the teddy bear was still intertwined in her arms. She set it on the night stand and raked a hand through her messy hair.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning, Relena. Sleep well?" Quatre greeted her.  
  
"Better than normal, thanks. How about you?" she responded with a smile.  
  
"Great! We have to go meet with the other guys today about the ... well you know. But I'm betting you won't even have to make a public announcement. That'll mean you can keep everything you've worked so hard for."  
  
Relena smiled wider. "Haziel, Elena, how was your night?"  
  
Elena lifted an eyebrow and gave her a bored look. "Why should you care? You haven't care about it any other time. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone for the rest of the day."  
  
"Why?" "Mom, you haven't even considered what I thought about this. I at least want to put my opinion in. Is that too much to ask for?" "Honey, you never gave him a chance. You either, Haz. Please, can you take the time to just _try_ to get to know him before reaching your own conclusions?"  
  
"Actually, Mom, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to?"  
  
Thank flared Relena's temper. "Well, you are _going_ to spend the day with Heero whether you or he likes it or not. This includes you too, Haziel."  
  
Haziel's mouth dropped open. "But, Mom!"  
  
"But nothing, Haziel! I said you will and that's final! Anymore discussion and you'll be grounded!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Quatre looked on with a baffled look. "I have no idea what's going on and I'm not sure I want to. Just ... keep it to yourselves." The phone rang and Quare got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"" e paused a while as the person on the other end talked. "Yeah? Well, I think Relena wants you to spend the day with Haziel and Elena." Quatre cast a glance over to Relena. "Well, she says you have to ... Do what you gotta do ... But you still need to spend time with them ... They don't _hate_ you, Heero. Resent would be a better word. Or dislike! ... We'll be there ... Got it. See you there. Bye." Quatre placed the phone back on the hook. "It's ten right now. Heero's gonna be over in half an hour to pick you guys up and the meeting starts at one."  
  
"But, Mom ... that's two and a half hours!" Elena whined.  
  
Relena simply smirked back at her. "Well, then. You're going to spend every minute of those two and a half hours having fun and getting to know your father."   
"What are you going to do while all this is going on?" Haziel asked.  
  
"I don't know. Talk to Milliardo probably. But we've got to eat now because Heero is going to be here in ..." Relena looked down at her watch. "Twenty minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero arrived right on time and ushered them into his car. Haziel opted to take the front seat because of Elena's 'opinion' of him.  
  
"So, how are you doing in school? You guys are sophomores, right?"   
"Yes. And we're both in advanced classes," Haziel began and finished in a louder voice, "but that doesn't mean we're _both_ passing them."  
  
"Oh shut up. Just because you're a freaking genius doesn't mean I am. I'm doing well enough," Elena retorted.  
  
Heero smirked at their exchange. Sounded a bit like Duo and him. "What's the problem?"   
"Like it's any of your business, but I'm having a bit of trouble in math. And I'm not taking advanced in that. I'm still in geometry."  
  
"I could help you out with that," Heero simply stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Didn't Mom say he was like a rocket scientist or something?" Haziel added.  
  
"No. Dr. J is the rocket scientist. I'm just a pilot with many skills," Heero responded. "And I happen to know geometry and well, I guess." Heero glanced back at Elena really quick. "So where do you guys want to go? You're on Earth now. You've never been before have you?"  
  
Haziel shook his head. "No we haven't. Could we like go to a beach or something?"  
  
Heero nodded and drove on.  
  
"Mom said you were really quiet," Elena declared. "Maybe you have changed."  
  
"I was never _quiet_, more like ... a man of few words. I did talk, but only when I felt there was a need to. Still, I was a lot worse when I was younger. You don't even want to know ..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The day went off in sort of a blur and everyone met up at Milliardo's home at one. He was let out of the hospital a few hours earlier when he had finally calmed down.  
  
"They're preparing an invasion," Noin began. "They're going to attack us when we're down. How cowardly."  
  
"What?!? Are you serious?" Relena asked. Noin sadly nodded in answer. "So what's gonna happen?"  
  
"We have to send the guys out. That's the only thing we can do."  
  
"Dammit!" Duo shouted. "My life is finally getting back on track and bullshit like this happens! I've got a pregnant wife back at home! I can't leave!"  
  
Trowa and Wufei were actually as pissed as everyone else but decided to fume silently. And what was even more surprising, Quatre decided to stay silent as well.  
  
Milliardo broke the silence. "You have to leave tomorrow at 9:00 pm. Be ready. Say your goodbyes tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Everybody decided to stay at Milliardo's home that night so they could spend their last hours together. All the kids were asleep and Relena was sitting in a chair in one of the guest rooms looking at a picture. The one taken with all the pilots and her. What would happen if they didn't make it out alive? She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed at the thought.  
  
The door creaked open and Relena turned to the visitor. "Heero? Do you need something?"  
  
Heero gave himself a small nod and shut the door. Kneeling down in front of Relena on the floor and taking her hand, he began. (AN: He's not gonna ask her to marry him. Get those thoughts out of your head!) "Relena, I know I've been a major asshole all of these years and I guess I was in denial. This may not be enough right now, but I think I'm in love with you Relena."  
  
Relena looked down in deep thought. He loved her? This might be the last of times they have together. She licked her lips and turned back towards him. Most surprisingly, he had a look of hidden fear in his eyes. Without saying a word, Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's shoulders. "I love you, too," she whispered in his ear. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."  
  
Heero silenced her with his lips, only this time, they weren't interrupted and they didn't stop...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I think that's enough for now. PG13 is a good rating for this, at least I think. They have PG13 rated movies with stuff like this. I promised myself I would never write a lime but it just didn't go with the story if I didn't. It took me a week to write this! Look at me! I'm slow! I have nine projects right now. *sniffle* Also, I have two parties to go to this weekend as well. I'm so busy. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.  
Iz-chan  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

Pregnant at 15  
Part 15  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~This is not the end.  
  
I think that this is the last part. But don't worry. I'm going to write a sequel starting maybe in November. I have to write a sequel to 'Only a Dream Apart' first. Don't I feel special. And I have to warn you-don't kill me. Puh-leaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ther's gonna be no battle scene. This whole this is going to be very short. Most likely one and a half to two pages.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena woke up in the morning with Heero's arms wrapped possessively around her. (AN: how sweet! would make a great pic. I do know they have this doujinshi with Relena and a little boy and girl playing in the water on the beach and Heero sitting in the sand reading a magazine. hehe. You had to see it to believe it.) Turning over, her nose brushed against his and she leaned in a for a small kiss.  
  
Heero felt something light on his face-like a butterfly-and he opened his eyes. There, an angel lay in front of him. "What a way to wake up," he commented. Relena smiled.  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
"Aishiteru, Relena." He began to kiss her again, this time more fervently. "I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day at 9:00 pm:  
  
Heero and the boys were getting ready to leave for battle. Already Isabelle was hugging Quatre and crying. (AN: I probably would be too. *sniffle* No, Quattie, don't leave me!) Axisor was holding on the Trowa like her life depended on it and Hilde was crying softly.  
  
Relena was sitting on a stool looking at the ground. Heero tucked some hair behind her ear and pulled her up for a hug. She began to cry into his neck.  
  
Heero began to whisper in her ear. "I love you Relena. Remember that. You're my strength. As long as I know you're here, I'm coming home."  
  
Relena's tears became silent and she pulled back a little. "I love you, too, Heero," she whispered before he captured his lips with hers. "Come back to me, Heero. Come back to me."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three days and Heero still hadn't returned. Even Haziel and Elena were getting worried. The other pilots had arrived a day earlier but Heero was still missing.  
  
Relena would sit around crying a lot lately and nothing could cheer her up. Not even Duo. "Only Heero," she whispered. "Only Heero." She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep and didn't intend to until Heero came home.  
  
Sometime around eight, a soldier had arrived with a telegram.  
  
"Is it about Heero?" Quatre asked. The messenger nodded and Relena's attention was caught.  
  
"What? Where's Heero?" Relena's voice was filled with worry.  
  
Everybody else gathered near in order to hear what the telegram said.  
  
In a sullen voice the messenger announced, "The Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy, has been declared dead as of six o'clock this morning."  
  
Then everything became silent except for Relena's tears sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~The End~  
  
That's it! Seriously! I was in the mood for an unhappy ending. But in the sequel, I can promise you Relena's gonna get married. Comments and constructive criticism accepted. Flames are not. So don't go there. Thanks to everyone whose ever reviewed any of my stories! Luv ya!  
Izzy-chan  
  



End file.
